Draco and Annabella
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: I amde a fic with Draco and an OC
1. Chapter 1

''Slytherin!'' I hear the hat say.I jump down and walk over to the table.I am congratulated by an older student who I know very well Draco Malfoy.You could say I have a thing for him and I wouldn't tell you no.But me? I am Annabella Black.Yes Black,but I have nothing to do with my dead relative Siruis.I do however love my close cousin Bellatrix Lastrange.And yes Draco is related to her to but the way my part of the family is set up,we aren't related.My Father,Daniel Black is a Death Eater with Voldemort.My Mother.She would have love to see me here,sadly she died.Holly Black,I don't know her maiden name.She died a little after I was born,I was at least one.The doctors and my Father say that it was late reactions to my birth.My Father,cursed him,I love him he is evil but he wants to find love and sadly he did.I loved my Mother I did,she was great from what I remember.But was muggle born.I can't believe my Father fell in love with a muggle? I should stop thinking and eat I can talk to Draco.

''So wahts is it like here.'' I aske him.

''Well it's good for me and should be for you unless you mess with Potter Weasel and Granger.'' he said,he voice dripping with distaste

Note To Self:If you want Draco to like you never be seen with them.

''Anything else like classes?''

''Potions easy Snape the head of our house is the teacher,the others just work the best a Slytherin can.''

I laugh.''Hey do I know you your name sounds familiar?'' he asks

''Do you know Bellatrix.'' I say Idiot of course he does it's his aunt for Merlins sake

''Thats it you two sorta have the same name,But where did you get Black you related to Potters dumb dead Godfather?'' he asks

I scowl''Sadly yes I wish I got to know Regulas.'' I said.It was true Siruis was nice best friends with James Potter,Harry's Father.

''I think you shall fit in here well Anna or Bella or what do you want me to call you?'' he asks not sure what to say

Oh,just call me your girlfriend.''Well Bella reminds me of my cousin which is my cousin,but distant.'' I add quickly,now he won't get the wrong idea and we have a chance to get together.''So Anna will do.''

He nods,some off his platinum blond hair falling gracefully around his face it makes him look even better if that's possible.Good thing is,I think,is that's he is only one year higher.

Now I get to sleep,I think after I see our head stand up and gladly I'm right.

''This way Slytherins.'' says Snape.

I follow after some other first years.We get to the dugons and everyone is sorted to their dorms,I'm the only one left.Snape walks to me.

''Miss Annabella Black it seems as though you are going to share a dorm with some second years.And don't try to say no its the only room left.''He points to which one.''You shall be sharing with Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls G'night.''and he leaves his black cloak swishing behind him.

Draco,I didn't know was still down there and heard the news.He walks up and places a hand on my shoulder,I shudder not knowing whos hand it was.

He leans down and whispers in my ear.''It will be ok I know Pansy she ok...I guess''

then he walks in front of me and into the boys dorm.I feel my ear it's still hot from his breath.I want to savor it,Wait he said he knew Parkinson,was she his girlfriend?No.Yes.No.I'll find out and I ruched into my room only to find all the girls asleep including Parkinson,I'll wait til tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

''WAKE UP.'' I heard a high squeaky voice,it surely woke me up.Who was that.I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes.When the finally opened I saw a short, black shoulder length haired girl with a scrunched up face in front of me.''Finally now get dress and can go down for break fast.'' she said leaving my face.I yawn look around and see all the other beds empty.

''Wheres every-yawn-body else?''

''Chelsea,Rebbecca,and Sandra?'' she asks

''Um yea'' I say unsure if those were her friends or the roommates

''They went down already and left me here with you to wake you up.Now that you are up get dressed I'll be waiting in the Common Room.'' and she walked out of the room.

ok then I thought I'm guessing she was Pansy.Hmm I doubt Draco would like a girl like that,But I didn't know what kind of girl he liked and if that was it I was going to have to work very hard on my image.I got up went over to my trunk and pulled out my outfit,I slipped it on.I went down the stairs and there was Pansy.

''Ok come on.'' She said not excited one bot about showing a first year around.I followed till we entered the Great Hall once more.She opened the doors wide then screeched.''Drakie!'' and she ran off and sat next to Draco and enveloped him in a hug which he broke very quickly.My heart was now down in my stomach.That was the kind of girl he liked.I walked sulking to the table and sat across from them just staring at my plate.Draco's eyes were worried,but I didn't see.

''Anna you ok you seem down.and your not eating.'' Draco asks

''Yea'' I said slowly bringing my face to his,Tears stinging the brim of my socket.I wasn't going to cry though.Blinking them back would only make it worse my vision would then be bleary.''Um,'' Draco said trying to cheer her up.''Let me see your classes" I pulled out a slip of paper out of my sack with the classes written on them,he compared it to his.''Well we have Charms,DADA,and Potions together.That should be fun.'' he said.I smiled sadly Pansy was bound to be in one of those and it seemed they were going out so I would never do anything with him.

My first class was Charms.''Pansy what do you have first.'' I hear him ask I brace mysele just to hear her say Charms she'll say it she'll say it she'll say''Transfiguration''she says with a pout.I look down again to hid my smile.

''It's not with you Drakie poo''she said

''Oh yes that's very bad Pansy.'' he said half paying attention.''How about I walk you to Charms Anna?''I look up with joy and say to loud''SURE!''

He stands up and then prys Parkinson off his arm,then leads me to the classroom.Once it ends we have an essay due in two days about the shielding charm.''I'll help you with the essay if you want.'' he says after we leave.Alone time with Draco who can say no? I nod,and he smiles.I look up to see the worst thing I can see Parkinson running down the hall and throws her arms around Draco's neck.

''Oh Draco I missed you so much!'' she whines

I run away the tears finally coming out I'll have to change myself.He didn't even fight her off this time he let her.I'll change into Pansy her attitude,act,the way she dresses,which isn't much different,hair all off it gone.I ran so fast I still heard Draco's calls but didn't turn around till I was in the bathroom.The rest of the day drug on,The classes I had with Draco I didn't acknowledge him.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon I talked to Pansy in our dorm with the other girls who's names I cant remember.I asked her to make me look like her she asked why but me being a Slytherin came up with a good lie.'I just love your look I want to be like you your a role model.' but when she turned around to the other girls to tell them what to do to help I gagged.Her a role model sure.The things they did lasted till morning which I was happy about I didn't want to go through all the poking and brushing again till I needed it.

Pansy had put my long black hair up into high pigtails,because I drew the line at her cutting it to her length.Then she put slight blush on my cheeks and then put lip gloss on my lips which was awful.Me being me and growing up with only a Dad never used such stuff or wore this kind of outfit it was the first time I had ever wore a skirt.And I doubt I will be warring any more seeing on what it does and how uncompfy it is.She also replaced my sneakers with a another type of shoe called a slip on.It showed the top of my foot but hiding my toes and heel.I did look like Pansy and if that's what Draco likes that's what he'll get.

Once I brushed my hair out from all the bed tangles I put it back up in its pigtails.I walked down with Pansy and the other girls. I entered the hall waiting for one of the others to go first,but they all looked at each other then they all pushed me in.I walked over to the table,Pansy still sat next to Draco who was staring and Pansy put her arm around his shoulders.I still looked up and bared the scene.''I did good didn't I Dreakie?''

''Yes.'' he said.She smiled

''Thanks'' and gave him a kiss.I ran out of the hall into the bathroom.To much is what was running through my mind.It didn't matter what I did he still liked Her.He never would sense he had her he would be happy and forget about me.I skipped my next two classes,but went to the next it had Draco in it.''Okay class you shall be paired up.Then begin going over the spell in the book.'' said the new DADA teacher.I didn't know what his name was.I heard about the post of DADA teacher.

''Pansy Chealse'' Pansy gave a puot.She wasn't with her boyfriend.I didn't care who I was paired with I just wanted to leave.

''Ron Harry''

''Hermione Neville''

''Draco Annabella''

I look up.Did he say that right?I was paired with Draco? Wait It doesn't matter he cant be with me we are just partners.I move over to where he is sitting I know he'll ask whats wrong my whole face is flushed and I know it.

''Anna are you ok?'' He asks

''Yea,I was just running.''

''Running?'' He asks puzzlement on his face,it makes him look adorable.

''yea.'' I answer looking down and getting my book out of my sack.He watches me.

''So if you don't mind me asking...Why did you change your look.''

''For you'' I mumble,hoping he didn't hear

''For who?''

''For a guy,I really like'' I say trying to cover up.

''Oh.'' he says.He sounded dissopointed,mad,I thought I saw a flicker of jealousy in his eyes.

''D-Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"A-Are you and P-Pansy together?''

He starts laughing,he even whips a tear from his eye.''Me and Pansy No way,Although I do have my eye on a girl.''

I look down again,I nod.

''Hey this is our last class then dinner after dinner meet me in the Common Room ok?''

I look up again not sure if I am hearing right,I think I should get a hearing test.I just nod.

Finally it's time to meet Draco he left early,but I was really hungry after crying so I ate at least three plates.Then I decide I didn't want to get sick so I left and headed for the Common Room.I walked in and saw Draco just sitting there waiting.Even doing nothing I cant help but think about him.''Sit down.'' he said

I did I sat across from him.

''I wanted to tell you something.'' he said I nodded him to go on. ''The girl I was talking about before.'' I shake my head sadly.''Was you.'' He said.I gasped.No way.The guy I liked Draco Malfoy liked me back.

''Could you tell me something?'' he went on,I smiled''Who was the guy you were talking about before.

My smile grew,''You!'' I said proud

''Really'' he says

''Yes'' I say

He stands up,I do too,he lifts my chin and kisses me.

The next day went great,well at least breakfast did.After Draco and I left early and stood in the hall waiting for next class where we ran into the trio.

''O! Potter.'' Draco says

Harry stares him right in the eye

''What Malfoy?'' He said

''Is poor Potter scared.'' I say

''Hey be quiet.'' says Hermione

''Sod off Mudblood.'' Draco says

''Mudblood?'' I ask not knowing the word.

''Mudbood.A word used for wizards who are muggle born.'' Draco says

''Does that include half Wizard Half Muggle like if one each was your parent?'' I ask worried now.I think I might be one of these Midbloods

''Yes and I hate them Like Granger over here.'' Draco says

I gulp.He hates him.Does that mean he hates me? My Mom was a Muggle and my Father is a Wizard.I'm a Mudblood.Great.How do I tell Draco?

''D-Draco lets go I'm not felling well.''

''Is it something you ate maybe fever.'' Draco asks worried.The trio is surprised they have never heared Draco care about someone beside himself.

''I dont know I just dont feel good.Lets go back to the Common Room.'' I say,maybe I can tell him there

''Ok,Bye Weasel,Potter,Mudblood.''

I wince.This was going to be hard.


End file.
